The present invention relates to an assembly of panels and jointing elements, in particular for the technical field of building.
In the building field, for example in roofing structures, wall plugs, protection walls and the like, the term xe2x80x9cpanelsxe2x80x9d indicates both actual panels and plates or walls, as well as similar elements that cooperate, in the example, to the realisation of such structures.
These panels, arranged in pair side-by-side along an end edge of both, are connected and made integral through xe2x80x9cjointing elementsxe2x80x9d that couple the reciprocal edges and realise a firm and safe connection, thus making the structure integral.
Both panels and plates, and the jointing elements can be made of different materials, such as for example polycarbonate, aluminium or other specific resins.
In the building field, several panels and jointing elements have been realised so far and are known, of various types, which are made to cooperate with one another to try to realise assemblies of a certain value.
In fact, attempts have always been made to obtain assemblies of panels and jointing elements in the building field exhibiting features of lightness and of load capacity combined with as simplified structures as possible.
An example of solution for an assembly of panels and jointing elements for this purpose is described in the U.S. Pat. No. A-5.996.301. Some of these known assemblies exhibit a non-immediate and easy associability between the components; in fact, it is possible that a first panel may be easily inserted into the jointing element whereas a second panel may exhibit difficulties of insertion in the presence of the first inserted panel.
Another possible disadvantage is that, once panels and jointing element are connected, there is not a good seal between the parts, with the possibilityxe2x80x94on the one sidexe2x80x94of possible disengagement and, on the other side, of possible infiltrations in the assembly.
Another possible disadvantage that occurs in some of the known assemblies is that, by realising toothed connection portions, their construction is not so easy and their arrangement exhibits some difficulties, although not guaranteeing a safe stability and sometimes causing handling dangers for the presence of the sharp portions of the teeth.
Purpose of the present invention is that of providing an assembly of panels and jointing element in the building field which, although being particularly simplified in its structure, should allow an easy and immediate coupling between the panels and the jointing element.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of providing an assembly of panels and jointing element that should exhibit good resistance features, both general and at the jointing portion.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of providing an assembly of panels and jointing element that should ensure a firm arrangement between the parts, as well as a good seal against water and infiltrations. In any case, the assembly of the invention must allow the insulation to possible infiltrations due to accidental and unintentional reasons.
These and other purposes according to the present invention are obtained by realising an assembly of panels and jointing elements, in particular for the building field, as illustrated in claim 1.
Further features of the invention are object of the successive claims. The features and advantages of an assembly of panels and jointing elements according to the present invention will appear more clearly from the following exemplificative and non-limiting description made with reference to the attached schematic drawings. In such drawings:
FIG. 1 shows a partial section view of a first embodiment of an assembly of panels and jointing element that realises the present invention, for example of polycarbonate;
FIGS. 2 and 3 show sections of enlarged details of the assembly of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 shows a partial section view of a second embodiment of an assembly of panels and jointing element that realises the present invention, where the jointing element is made of aluminium extruded.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show sections of enlarged details of the assembly of FIG. 4;
FIG. 7 shows a section view of the jointing element of FIG. 1 fastened to a metal plate for the connection to load bearing structures;
FIG. 8 shows a section view of the jointing element of FIG. 4 fastened to a metal plate for the connection to load bearing structures;
FIGS. 9 and 10 show sections of enlarged details of what illustrated in FIG. 8.